He doesn't date virgins!
by king julian
Summary: Sango and Miroku have been best friends since forever but, when their friendship grows into something more, Sango has to lie about being a virgin. She knows Miroku won't date a virgin so she lies to him and, that's a pretty big lie for her, not knowing anything about that subject! When Miroku finds out the truth, what will he do?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or it's characters**

"Woman! Make me a sandwich!" Miroku yelled, walking into the subway store. "You're so dumb," Sango muttered pulling out a loaf of bread. "I want tuna!" Miroku yelled. Sango rolled her eyes, "You hate fish. You're getting the usual." Miroku nodded and then leaned against the counter.

Inuyasha walked to the cash register and started to count the money. Miroku leaned over to catch a glimpse of the money. "What are you doing?" Inuyasha glared holding a five dollar bill up. "I'm looking at how rich you are," Miroku smiled. Inuyasha sighed and ignored Miroku. "Sango, make his sandwich fast so, he can leave," Inuyasha muttered while writing down numbers.

"When do you two get off?" Miroku asked ignoring Inuyasha's comment. "10," Sango answered for the both of them. Miroku nodded and then said, "So, you guys will make it to my party?" "No, we don't want to go to your stupid party," Inuyasha mumbled, with a hint of sarcasm that could've been easily missed. Miroku pouted, "But, Kagome will be there!" Inuyasha perked up and looked at Miroku, "Really? I'm going."

Sango finished putting toppings on Miroku's sandwich and then wrapped it up, "I wanna go too." Miroku reached his hand out and Sango gave him the sandwich. He tossed a 100 dollar bill to Inuyasha who rolled his eyes, "Stupid rich boy." Miroku chuckled and then started to walk out, "See you guys then!"

Miroku was definitely a rich boy. His parents were both heart surgeons and were loaded. Miroku rarely acted spoiled and was always very generous. He was on the football team and he was the school pretty boy. All the girls wanted him even though he was a pervert. While he did have some prep friends, like Kagome, he also had different friends.

Inuyasha was also on the football team but, he wasn't as popular. The girls also trailed him because of his long white hair and dog ears but, he couldn't care less. Inuyasha could've easily out beat Miroku except he had a temper and didn't really like to socialize. He also had a crush on Kagome since forever but, he was too nervous to make a move.

Miroku's best friend is Sango. They've known each other since they were little because of their families. Sango is a very likeable person, she's on the volleyball team and everyone knew who she was. Like Inuyasha, she wasn't very sociable. Unlike Miroku, Sango and Inuyasha had to make a living for themselves.

Inuyasha had parents but they didn't really support his financial needs, so that's why he had a job at subway. Sango, on the other hand, has to support herself and her little brother, Kohaku. Her mom died about a year ago and she's never even met her dad. She didn't really mind though, her mom was a drunk and she didn't think she needed a dad anyways.

"Yo, Sango, can you close up?" Inuyasha asked throwing the keys to her. She caught them and muttered a 'whatever' before he left. Sango waited about 30 minutes doing nothing, until it was finally time to close. She got into her car and drove to Miroku's house.

When she arrived she noticed it was already TP-ed and had shaving cream all over the yard. Miroku couldn't care less though, in fact, he encouraged it. He was always mad at his parents. They ignored him, it was quiet sad actually.

Sango sighed and opened the door to the house. The whole school must've been here. Miroku noticed and quickly walked over to Sango, "You're costume's upstairs in my room, and I picked it out just for you." Miroku winked and Sango glared. Usually she would always pick their costumes for Halloween, they always matched but, this year she was too busy and had to make Miroku do it.

She looked at Miroku who wore a red robe, and already knew what she was. She went up the stairs into his room and growled. "Really, Miroku, a bunny," Sango turned around and Miroku grinned. "Need help?" He winked and she groaned, "Go away."

Sango put on the playboy bunny costume and looked at herself in the mirror. 'That stupid Miroku,' Sango thought as she looked at the amount of cleavage that was pouring out of her costume. She sighed and then left the room. She went to the back yard and saw next to the pool.

Kagome was swimming and swam over to Sango, "Looking sexy!" "Are you drunk?" Sango laughed. "No way! Just happy!" Kagome giggled, "Come on Sango get it!" Sango shrugged and took of the costume; she wore her black bra and underwear underneath. It was a high school party, what the heck.

She jumped in and then swam next to Kagome. "So where's Inuyasha? I heard he was coming?" Kagome asked as they sat on an underwater bench underneath a rock cave. "I don't know, he left early, I'm surprised he's not he-" Sango was cut off by a group of guys chanting "chug chug chug!"

Kagome and Sango looked to the bar area where Miroku and Inuyasha were both chugging as many beers as they could. They rolled their eyes and laughed. Inuyasha usually wasn't social unless he was drunk. "Found him," Kagome giggled. After the contest was over, neither of them winning, considering they both barfed at the 4th bottle, the two idiots jumped in the pool and made their way over to the girls.

"Sango! Why did you take off your costume! I got it with love and care!" Miroku cried. "You're stupid," Sango muttered jumping onto his back. Miroku caught her and held onto her legs. "I love it when your breasts are pressed against my back!" Miroku yelled happily. "You're a freak!" Sango yelled and bonked him on the head.

Kagome smiled and waved at Inuyasha who blushed and waved back. "How were your drinks?" Kagome laughed. Inuyasha smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head, "Eheh, they were great but, I'd rather talk to you." Kagome smiled and blushed.

"OOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sango yelled in a flirty voice and Miroku whistled. Kagome and Inuyasha glared at the two and Inuyasha knocked them into the water. "Idiots," Inuyasha muttered and Kagome laughed.

Sango and Miroku emerged from the water and splashed Inuyasha. Inuyasha and Kagome splashed back and they had a splashing war. After they made a truce Miroku lifted up Sango, and she straddled him. His hands were under her butt and she slapped him, "Pervert." Although, Miroku didn't move his hands and she didn't care anymore.

"You like my party?" Miroku asked smiling at Sango. Sango nodded and smiled. Miroku always thought Sango was the prettiest girl he met but, they were just friends, although, he wouldn't have minded if they were more. Tonight Miroku looked at Sango and he couldn't hold it in anymore, "Sango, you look beautiful," He pressed his forehead into hers.

Sango blushed, "What?" "You look beautiful, like always," Miroku grinned. Their faces were just inches away; Miroku could see how embarrassed she was. She wasn't all that good at hiding her blushes. Miroku loved that about her. Sango gave a small smile and whispered, "Thanks." Miroku nodded and then gently moved his mouth onto hers. He kissed her slowly and softly and then she returned his actions.

Kagome and Inuyasha stared with their mouths wide open. Some of the other guests were also looking, confused but excited. Everyone knew Miroku and Sango were best friends and everyone shipped them, except Miroku's fan girls. No one ever thought they would live to see the day the two got together but, they knew it would happen. They obviously had feelings for each other but, the two never noticed.

Kagome yelled, "Oh my god! Yes! Finally!" Sango and Miroku broke out of the kissed and turned to look at Kagome. "Oops sorry! Continue!" Kagome blushed embarrassed and then turned away. Sango looked confused and then got out of Miroku's grasp, "I have to go, Kohaku's probably worried." Miroku nodded absentmindedly and watched her get out of the pool and into the house.

Miroku quickly got back to reality and ran after her. She was already in the TP-ed front lawn when he reached her. He pulled her by her arm and she turned around, "What th-" Miroku cut her off with other kiss, this one was more strong but not forcing. He brought one hand to her cheek and the other to her hair. Sango grasped his forearm and fiercely kissed him in return. Miroku moaned and then smiled.

He backed away from her mouth and then looked at her, "I want you." "You're disgusting," Sango mumbled. "Not like that, I want you to be mine," Miroku said staring into her eyes. "How about no," Sango smiled then started to walk away.

"What!? You kissed me!" Miroku yelled walking after her. "Correction, you kissed me. And, Miroku, I know you. I know how you treat your women, and I don't want to be one of them," Sango smiled weakly at him. Miroku gaped at her, "I won't treat you like them!" Sango shrugged and got into her car. She smiled at waved at Miroku and then drove off. He stared at where her car use to be.

Miroku stayed like that for at least 5 minutes and then a thought came to his mind.

'Is she even a virgin!?'

**A/N: Thanks for reading, please review(:**

**xoxoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

OoOoOo

"No Miroku, I'm not a virgin! Now let me go to sleep!" Sango yelled into the phone. It was 2:30 in the morning and the party had already ended. Miroku had called Sango when he got into his bed because he wanted to talk to her.

"You're not! Since when! With who!" Miroku asked a little bit jealous. "Ugh Miroku! Leave me alone! I'm tired!" Sango groaned. "What position? Where was it? How long was it?" Miroku asked quickly ignoring her. Sango sighed, 'what the heck is he even talking about!' "Miroku! Shut up!" Sango yelled.

Miroku sighed, "Fine, I see you want to keep that information private." "Yeah, so bye," Sango muttered. "Wait! Do you want to go to the movies with me tomorrow? Like our first date?" Miroku asked a bit nervously.

Sango looked confused, "Huh? Sure, okay. Text me tomorrow, I'm going to sleep," "Okay, good night my princess!" Sango could almost feel his smile through the phone. Once they hung up Sango screamed into her pillow.

"How the heck am I supposed to make him think I'm not a virgin when I don't know the first thing about sex!" Sango whispered angrily to herself. "I should've listened to him more when he said perverted things!" Sango sighed and then went to sleep.

OoOoOo

Sango woke up to her phone ringing. She looked at the time, 9:30 a.m. It was probably Kagome, "Kagome?" Sango asked sleepily. "Sango! We have a mandatory practice at 10 to 4 today!" Kagome yelled, obviously freaking out. "Okay, Kagome, it's fine calm down," Sango sighed. "So you'll be there? We can car pool!" Kagome asked. "Yes, I'll be there. Come pick me up," Sango laughed.

Sango hung up the phone and got into the shower. She put on her volleyball shirt that had a number 3 on it and it said Taijia on the back. She put on her volleyball shorts that showed off her butt very nicely. She pulled her hair into a high ponytail and put her shoes on.

"Kohaku, I'm leaving, I'll be back later, call me if you need anything!" Sango yelled while pounding on his door. "Ok bye!" He yelled back.

Sango went outside and saw Kagome's car parked in front of the apartments. Sango smiled and got into her car. "Hey," Sango muttered. "I'm so tired," Kagome yawned. They drove off and went to the school.

Sango looked at her phone and saw she got messages from Miroku.

**Hey**

**Hey **

**Hey**

**Hey**

**Hey**

_Miroku shut up_

**Okay, so what time do you want to go to the movies? Hmmmmm?**

_After four, I have practice… wanna pick me up from school?_

**Yeah, are you going to be wearing you bubble butt shorts?**

Sango laughed out loud and their inside joke. Miroku had always told Sango that her volleyball shorts made her look like a bubble butt. They started calling them the bubble butt shorts. Kagome looked over and Sango and shook her head.

_Yes, you can watch me practice too!_

**OOOOOOOHHH YYYYAAAAHHHHHHH! **

_Okay, I got to go, see you later_

Kagome pulled into the parking lot and they grabbed their bags and went to the gym. They practiced until 3:30. Since the team worked really hard the coach let them go early. Kagome and Sango stayed waiting for Miroku. They played a one on one game, and Sango called a time out to tie her shoe.

She bent over and tied it. Out of nowhere someone slapped her ass and she yelped and jumped up. She turned around and slapped Miroku across the face. "Bubble butt! Why!" Miroku yelled pouting.

"Pervert," Sango muttered under her breath. Sango grabbed her bag and said bye to Kagome. She followed Miroku out of the building. They got into his car and they drove to the movie theater. They decided to watch The To Do List and they sat in the very back.

Miroku rested his hand on her thigh. Sango didn't think much of it until halfway during the movie he started to move his hand up. "Wh-What are you doing?" Sango whispered nervously. "What?" Miroku asked with a cocked eyebrow. "Um… Your hand?" Sango asked pointing to Miroku's hand which was now in her pants. "Oh, you don't like it in public?" Miroku asked grinning.

"Uh… No…" Sango said slowly. 'Like what?' Sango thought. "Okay, that's cool, don't worry," Miroku smirked. They finished watching the movie and then left the theater. "So Sango, do you want to be my girlfriend now?" Miroku asked smiling. "No," Sango said flatly. "Why not?" Miroku pouted. "Because, I don't feel like it," Sango laughed.

OoOoOo

Miroku and Inuyasha sat in Miroku's bedroom. "So you and Sango are a thing now?" Inuyasha asked curiously. "Not yet, she doesn't want to date me but, I know she likes me!" Miroku said smiling. "Well, I thought you didn't date virgins?" Inuyasha asked. "Huh? She's not a virgin," Miroku laughed.

"Yeah she is," Inuyasha looked very confident. "How do you know?" Miroku eyed Inuyasha. "When she and I dated she told me. She also told me to not tell anyone but I thought you knew…" Inuyasha mumbled. "You two dated?!" Miroku yelled shocked. "Kinda. Nothing serious," inuyasha muttered. "When? Maybe she had sex after that…" Miroku thought it over.

"I don't think so. I'm positive she's still a virgin. She doesn't even know the first thing about sex!" Inuyasha laughed. Sango and Inuyasha did date but it was only briefly and they both realized they were much better at being friends. "Really… Why would she lie to me…" Miroku said dazed. "She knows about your stupid policy. No virgins," Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"But even if she did want to date me, she's not acting like it," Miroku sighed. "She's probably playing hard to get. I give her two days before she accepts. Then again, she's a virgin, so you can't date her," Inuyasha explained. Miroku sighed, "That policy doesn't always have to be enforced. It's just a suggestion but, Sango's different. I actually love her," Miroku smiled at the thought. "Wow, you are unbelievable but, you should totally mess with her!" Inuyasha laughed.

"What do you mean?" Miroku asked, interested. "She says she's not a virgin. So treat her like she isn't! She'll get nervous and won't know what to do but, she'll know she has to act like she does because she lied. It'll be funny!" Inuyasha smiled and nodded. Miroku thought it over and smiled, "Hah! Yeah! I'll do that! She deserves some punishment for lying!"


	3. Chapter 3

OoOoOo

It's been three days since their first date and as Inuyasha predicted, Sango agreed to him. Miroku was very happy and Sango was too. They've known each other forever and they've always secretly loved each other. The only problem was Sango felt guilty for lying but, she knew he wouldn't date her if he knew the truth. Or so she thought. The other only problem was that Miroku was going to get even with her but, what if he pushed her too far.

Miroku went over to Sango's apartment after she got off of work. He knew Kohaku was at a friend's house so they would be all alone. Miroku opened the door to her apartment with his key, "Sango? Are you here?"

"I'm in my room!" Sango called out. She was use to this. Even before they dated he had a key and would always show up randomly. Miroku went into Sango's room and sat on her bed, "Are you okay?" Miroku asked looking at Sango. She nodded and lifted up her arm which was wrapped in a bandage, "I burnt my arm at work. It hurts," Miroku nodded and asked, "I know what will make you feel better… Want me to surprise you?" Sango shrugged and agreed.

He told her to close her eyes and she did. Miroku then grinned and slid his hand up her shirt and grabbed her breast. Sango instantly opened her eyes and almost screamed. She blushed and remember, 'Sango! You're not a virgin!' "Is something the matter?" Miroku asked with a smirk.

Sango shook her head like a little girl and then smiled sweetly. Miroku frowned a bit but then quickly smiled again. He pulled his hand out of her shirt and said, "How about I get you some ice instead?" Miroku asked grinning sincerely. He wasn't planning to fake the whole relationship, just the sexual things. Miroku went to her kitchen and put some ice in a bag.

'Oh my gosh! I should've pulled myself together faster! He could've realized that I lied!' Sango thought nervously when Miroku left.

Miroku returned to Sango's room and put the bag of ice on Sango's arm and held it for her.

Sango smiled, "Thanks."

"You're welcome, dearest," Miroku kissed Sango on the cheek. Sango blushed. "Well, I guess I'll let you rest then," Miroku laughed and kissed her goodbye.

Miroku walked out of the building to his car. 'Ahh, she's a pretty good actress. If I already didn't know I wouldn't have guessed it. She covered up pretty good. Damn, she has nice boobs…'

OoOoOo

Miroku and Sango were walking down the school hallway during passing period. "C'mon Sango, we've been dating for a month now! We can start doing the sexuals now right?" Miroku asked pouting. Sango blushed, "No, I don't want you to see me naked, you're a pervert." Miroku sighed, "Sango, you know how many times I've seen you naked…"

Sango looked up at him surprised, "Really? When?" Miroku smirked, "The day you were born, you were naked," "You were 7 months old! Like you would remember!" Sango yelled laughing. "Anyways, we use to take baths together!" Miroku shouted, a few people looked at them like they were crazy. "That was before I had boobs!" Sango glared.

They walked into their classroom and noticed the teacher wasn't there. A few students were already in the class so, the sat in the back like usual. "Sangoooooo, let's do it!" Miroku smiled. Sango shook her head and then crossed her arms on the desk and buried her head in her arms.

"Oh so now you're too tired to talk about the sexuals?" Miroku asked kissing her arm. "Leave me alone," Sango muttered, "You know this is my sleeping class." Miroku laughed and then got his books out. Inuyasha and Kagome entered the class and sat next to Miroku and Sango.

"So, you guys take baths together?" Kagome asked laughing. "You heard huh?" Miroku asked sheepishly. "Everyone heard. You're loud as fuck," Inuyasha muttered. The bell rang and there was still no sign of their teacher. The class chatted amongst themselves for a while.

"Guys, Sango won't do the sexuals with me," Miroku muttered. Sango sat up and glared at Miroku, "That's not their business." "Wellllll, you two have known each other since forever…" Inuyasha smirked. "I know! We'll take a class vote!" Miroku grinned and then walked to the front of the class.

"Attention my fellow peers!" Miroku yelled excitedly. Sango groaned and Inuyasha laughed. "If you all could please pay attention, I'd be grateful. Now, as you all know, Sango and I are dating now and, well, we still haven't done the sexuals! Now what do you think?" The guys in the class hooted and whistled and the girls got angry.

"At least give him a blowjob!" A random jock yelled out.

"Or do a 69!" Another one.

"Or just do the deed!"

Sango growled and stood up. She walked to the front of the class, glaring at Miroku the whole time. Everyone got quiet and watched her. Miroku gulped and his eyes got wide. Sango slapped him and then stomped on his foot before walking out of the classroom.

All the guys in the class gave an 'OOOOOHHHHHHHHH' and the girls couldn't care less. They were all in love with Miroku.

OoOoOo

"Sango! Sango!" Miroku walked behind Sango with his arm stretched out. Sango huffed and continued to walk. They were in the school parking lot, ready to go home. Sango reached Miroku's car and then turned around, she yanked the keys from his hands and then got into the driver's seat.

Miroku looked scared but quickly got into the passenger's side, "Okay, you can drive!" "Miroku! I'm extremely mad at you right now!" Sango yelled, pulling out of the parking lot. "I know, sweetheart, I'm really sorry! I didn't mean to make you mad!" Miroku shouted, scared.

"Why did you even do that!" Sango yelled. "You won't do the sexys with me!" Miroku pouted pretending he actually cared about it, "Do you think I'm ugly?" Sango sighed, "No, Miroku, you're not ugly." Miroku laughed, "C'mon on Sango let's do it!" He for sure thought she was going to admit to her lie this time. She didn't say anything the rest of the ride, she was just thinking.

Sango pulled up to her apartment and turned off the car. She turned to Miroku and looked at him. Miroku smiled his boyish grin, 'She's gonna say it! Any second now! And I'm going to laugh at her!' Sango opened her mouth to speak, but then closed it. "Yes?" Miroku asked grinning.

Sango thought he was grinning because, he was going to get some. He was only grinning because he wanted to hear the truth. Sango opened her mouth again, "Fine, let's do it."


End file.
